


These Moments With You I Cherish

by RebelPrincess



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 12:32:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4019836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelPrincess/pseuds/RebelPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was still dark when Oswald woke up entangled in bed sheets and long arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Moments With You I Cherish

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written fic in a while but after watching Gotham and becoming a hard shipper of nygmobblepot, I wanted to contribute something to the ship so I decided to write something. It’s unbeta’ed, so I apologize for any spelling/grammar mistakes & oocness. Constructive criticism is welcomed.  
> I do not own these characters.

It was still dark when Oswald woke up entangled in bed sheets and long arms. He shifted around quite roughly at first, his mind still groggy from exhaustion; until he turned to face the person who was attached to the arms holding him. Once he recognized the face of his sleeping boyfriend, Edward Nygma, Oswald stopped moving around so much so as not to wake the other man up. Luckily Edward continued to sleep on and Oswald gave a quiet sigh of relief, knowing Edward had been working rather hard over the past few days and really needed the rest no matter how much he might have said otherwise. 

As Oswald lay there, he began to think back to the first time he'd met Edward. If someone had told him back then he was going to end up getting involved with the other man, Oswald wouldn't have believed it. Staring up at the ceiling, Oswald remembered his and Edward's first meeting as if it had happened yesterday, the memories flickering through his mind rapidly. At the time he’d been looking for Jim and had spared no patience for anyone else. But Edward had followed him around the GCPD, approached him, talked to him , all without being intimidated by him--which wasn't difficult, Oswald had been forced to admit to himself. He was not a physically intimidating person. But because of his connections to the mob, people generally tended to steer clear of Oswald. But Edward hadn't. And while Oswald had initially been annoyed by the man, that alone had intrigued him slightly, even as he brushed Edward off in a very rude manner. 

They hadn’t had too many experiences with each other for a while after that, since Gotham eventually erupted into a gang war and that along with the deterioration of his friendship with Jim Gordon had kept him busy for quite a while. But eventually things in Gotham had calmed down and he’d met Edward Nygma again, and several times after that. Their first encounters were pretty awkward, but eventually Edward and Oswald grew comfortable around each other after finding some common ground; gradually becoming friends. The friendship that Oswald had wanted with Jim he had gotten with Edward. Edward was always there to support him, to listen to him, even taking care of him if he thought Oswald needed it; and in return Oswald did the same for Edward. It was perfect. 

And then they began developing feelings for each other. 

That had been one of the scariest moments of Oswald’s life. He could handle being shot at, threatened or even being beaten up, but his experiences in the romantic department were sadly lacking; and Edward didn’t have any more experience then Oswald, so it had been a rather awkward situation for the both of them at first. Oswald had wanted to act on his feelings but held back at first because he didn’t want to be rejected and lose his only close friend. 

Edward had left a couple of riddles about his own feelings towards Oswald, but Oswald had trouble figuring them out and for a while things between them got a bit weird. Eventually though Oswald worked up the courage to tell Edward how he felt, and he was first shocked and then thrilled when he found out that Edward felt the same way. 

It had been almost a year now since they’d gotten together and Oswald couldn’t remember the last time he’d ever felt so content in his life.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

The shifting next to him brought Oswald back to the present and he observed the sun slowly beginning to rise into the sky for several moments before he turned his gaze to Edward, grinning when he noticed sleepy eyes peering up at him. “Morning,” Oswald said quietly as he sat up a little. Edward yawned and mumbled out a good morning back as he began to sit up as well. “How’d you sleep?” Oswald questioned. If Edward needed more time to sleep, Oswald could try to arrange something to get him a day off of work. 

Edward ran a hand through his hair, brushing it away from his face as he settled himself back against the bed. “I slept well,” He replied with a smile at Oswald. “How about you? How’s your leg this morning?" 

"It aches, but I’ve gotten used to that by now,” Oswald told him as he began to detach himself from his boyfriend and get up from the bed. “Are you hungry?” Oswald asked a moment later as he turned to Edward. Edward nodded as he began to get up from the bed. “Would you like to eat out or in?” If Edward wanted to eat in, that meant he’d have to cook. The last time Oswald had tried to cook for Edward had resulted in one hell of a messy kitchen and lots and lots of smoke, complete with fire alarm going off. 

Edward gave Oswald’s question some thought for a minute or two before settling on his answer. “In,” he replied as he walked around the bed, stopping by Oswald’s side and giving him a quick peck on the lips, pulling back slightly before Oswald latched onto him, pulling Edward in and kissing him once more; this time a little less innocently then their previous kiss. 

When they pulled away again, a grin crossed Edward’s face and Oswald knew what was coming before he asked: 

“What goes up and down but doesn’t move?" 

Ed liked to deviate between easy and hard riddles for Oswald to see if he could figure them out, especially since Oswald had figured a couple of his riddles out before. This riddle wasn’t that hard, in Ed’s mind, but he liked to start off simple in the morning. 

Oswald thought hard about the answer for several long minutes, glancing around the room as if that would help him come up with an answer. Knowing it could be a while before Oswald figured out the answer, Edward decided to leave him to his thoughts and go start preparing breakfast.

Oswald frowned slightly as he thought hard about the answer. He wasn’t as fond of riddles as Edward was, his talents lay elsewhere–but he certainly found the challenge of trying to solve Edward’s riddles amusing at times and on occasion he’d try to solve one or two of them. As he began to pull on his clothes, Oswald continued to rack his brain for answers, trying to think of the answer to Edward’s riddle. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So did you figure it out?” Edward asked as he and Oswald sat down for breakfast. Oswald took a few bites of food, concentrating rather hard as he shook his head, continuing to think of the riddle. There was a long pause between them before Edward broke it. “Do you want a hint?” He was a little surprised that Oswald hadn't gotten the answer by now. He thought this riddle would have been one of the easier ones for Oswald to figure out. 

Oswald shook his head. He was going to solve this riddle on his own. “I don’t know what it is–” he began to say. When it looked liked Edward was going to interrupt, he held up a hand. “Right now. But later it may come to me. I’ll let you know if it does, alright?” Edward looked a little disappointed, but he reminded himself that Oswald didn’t have the same affinity for riddles that he did. So if Oswald wanted more time, Edward would give it to him. 

After breakfast was done Oswald helped to clean up, despite how badly his leg was making it for him. Edward of course noticed the fact that Oswald’s leg caused him pain, but he knew there really wasn’t much of anything he could do about it, though he wished there was. He could have insisted on cleaning up by himself, but Oswald was quite a stubborn man and helping to clean up was his way of saying thank you for the food Edward made him.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~

“Well I need to check in on Mother before I go to work,” Oswald told Edward after they’d finished cleaning up. “So I should get going.” Edward nodded, understanding how important Gertrude was to Oswald. “Do you want some leftovers to take to her? She probably hasn’t eaten yet,” Edward offered, holding out some of the wrapped up leftovers. Oswald smiled at Edward’s generosity and took the leftovers before giving Ed a quick kiss. “Would you like to meet up at the club tonight after work?" 

"Sure,” Edward nodded as Oswald began to gather up his belongings. “Alright then. I’ll make sure to let the boys know you’re coming so you won’t have to wait in line,” Oswald said over his shoulder as he hobbled towards the door. “Sounds great!” Edward replied enthusiastically, already envisioning his and Oswald’s evening at the club. “See you tonight then.” Oswald opened up the door, pausing when he was halfway out to meet Edward’s gaze. 

“Yes. See you tonight Edward.”


End file.
